Mistletoe
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Menjadi akrab, dan Zitao terjebak pada perasaanya pada pria asing yang menghabiskan malam Natal bersamanya/FANTAO/Sekuel of Fireworks/Oneshoot!


**Mistletoe**

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Drama/Romance_

Rating aman :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parasit.

Kalian pasti mengetahui tumbuhan tersebut bukan? Parasit tidak hanya berbentuk satu spesies tanaman saja. Di Dunia ini terdapat banyak Parasit yang indah, cantik, bahkan buruk sekalipun.

Namun tak semua tanaman parasit memiliki sifat yang sama. Mereka semua berbeda satu sama lainnya, begitu pula dengan pola 'sifat' mereka.

Dan salah satu macam 'sifat' jenis parasit adalah parasit obligate. Parasit ini adalah parasit yang amat 'membahayakan' bagi tumbuhan inang(tumbuhan induk yang tertempeli benalu).

Parasit jenis ini sangat amat menggantungkan hidupnya pada tumbuhan inang dan membuat tumbuhan inang itu mati karenannya.

Sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pada sosok manis-cantik Zitao yang sejak tadi duduk melamun di depan meja rias. Padahal saat ini ia di haruskan untuk membaca ulang skenario drama musikal yang akan ia dan teman-temannya bawakan.

Hari ini ia dan grup theather-nya akan mementaskan drama romansa 'Princess and the 3 Beats'. Dan pemuda mungil itu berperan sebagai salah satu dari 3 Beats. Beats bukan Beast, sepertinyaemang cerita yang berbeda, atau sudah di modifikasi.

Dan sejak selesainya sesi _make up_ hingga sekarang, Zitao masih saja duduk melamun di depan meja rias, menelantarkan skrip skenario yang berada tepat di depannya. Padahal seharusnya ia harus sudah siap dengan membaca ulang skrip skenario-nya, namun sejak tadi pemuda cantik dengan rambut blonde nya itu terus seperti itu. Melamun, entah apa yang di lamunkan si manis itu, yang jelas pikirannya tidak berada di sana sejak tadi.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, melamun bukanlah sifatnya, namun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, semenjak ia mengenal pria bernama Wu Yi Fan, rasanya ia jadi lebih sering melamun daripada berpikir normal seperti biasa.

Rasanya sosok pria tinggi tampan bak Pangeran berkuda putih itu terus berada di otak kepalanya dan tidak mau beranjak. Apa ia jatuh cinta? Uhm… _maybe_ , yang tahu akan hal itu hanya dirinya.

Seperti sebuah tumbuhan parasit yang membayangi tumbuhan inang yang menjadi pijakannya. Tumbuhan inang itu tidak bisa terlepas dari parasit tersebut, hingga tumbuhan inang mati, parasit akan terus berada di itulah anggapan Zitao pada Yifan, pria itu seperti parasit yang sudah menjeratnya hingga ke akar.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!"

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu mendadak bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin di depannya.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku masih mengingatnya sih!?" tanyanya frutasi pada diri sendiri.

"Lihat saja kalau nanti aku sampau lupa skrip-nya, kau akan ku salahkan Yifan!"

 **Tok tok tok**

"Kau sudah siap Tao? Cepat keluar, pertunjukan akan segera di mulai" ujar suara di luar ruangan.

"Ya, aku keluar, kau duluan saja"

"Ok, cepat!"

Zitao kembali menghela nafas, mau tak mau meski ia sama sekali belum membaca skrip skenario ia harus keluar sekarang juga. Tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak menghapal skenario tersebut. Setidaknya otaknya tidak begitu payah dalam hal ingat-mengingat.

Pemuda cantik itu bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang berada di balik panggung, dan melakukan do'a bersama, rutinitas sebelum para pemain naik ke atas panggung dan memulai pementasan drama musikal itu.

Pukul 9 tepat pertunjukan di mulai. Zitao mendapat urutan ketiga untuk naik ke atas panggung, pemuda cantik itu kini tengah berdiri bersandar di dekat tangga menuju panggung sambil memperhatikan akting teman-temannya yang lebih dulu naik ke panggung dan menjalankan peran masing-masing.

"Tao giliranmu!" teriak salah seorang crew, pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil.

Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan pula. Bukan satu kali ini ia naik ke panggung dan bermain bersama grup teather-nya, namun sudah berkal-kali. _So_ , tidak aka nada masalah.

Dengan langkah mantap ia menaiki anak tangga, dan hening seketika saat ia menapakan kaki di atas panggung tersebut. Suasana ini sudah sering kali ia rasakan saat bermain teather.

Saat sebelum dialog-nya di bacakan, ada beberapa dialog di antara kedua temannya yang berakting lebih dulu. Sesekali ia hanyaa menyahuti dan menyetujui apa yang di bicarakan ke 3 temannta itu. Gilirannya berdialog pun tiba. Pemuda cantik itu tampak begitu lancar mengucapkan tiap kata skenario yang sudah tersimpan erat di otaknya. Di imbangi dengan akting yang sangat meyakinkan, tidak ada yang lebih cemerlang dari sosok semampai nan cantik itu.

Namun saat ia memalingkan muka ke arah penonton, secara tidak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap wajah pria yang beberapa bulan ini mengintimidasi sebagian kapasitas otaknya. Yifan—pria itu menyadari tatapan Zitao dan melemparkan senyum kecil, dan entah kenapa Zitao dibuat terdiam karenannya.

"Tao!" panggil salah seorang temannya dengan mendesis keras.

Zitao mengerjap, lalu kembali menatap kedua temannya yang kini melotot kearahnya dan memberikan kode agar dirinya segera berdialog. Fyuh, untuk sesaat rasanya waktu yang berada di sekitarnya terhenti sejenak.

 _Dia datang! Yifan datang!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat, akting mu bagus" puji Yifan sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga lily pada Zitao.

Pemuda cantik yang berdiri di depannya itu hanya tersenyum, dan menerima buket lily tersebut. Jujur, ia tidak pernah sesenang ini di puji oleh seseorang, tapi ini lain, sensasi saat Yifan mengatakan 'akting mu bagus', rasanya seperti naik _roller coaster,_ antara gugup, senang dan takut.

" _Thanks_ " pipi gembilnya bersemu manis.

"Kau suka teather?" Zitao mengangguk cepat.

"Akting dan musik sudah menjadi makanan ku sehari-hari" jawabnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Ya.. suaramu juga bagus saat di atas panggung tadi" puji Yifan tersenyum.

"Uhn.." Zitao hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Yifan menghela nafas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel hitam yang di pakainya. Pria itu melihat ke sekitar hall yang ramai, lalu kembali menatap Zitao yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ku kira kau tidak datang saat ku undang" ucapnya tepat saat Yifan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku mantelnya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk ku untuk tidak datang. Lagipula aku suka melihat pertunjukan Drama Musical" ujarnya sambil membuka bungkus rokoknya.

"Habis kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum miring lalu menyulut rokoknya, dan menyimpan penyulut api beserta bungkus rokoknya ke saku mantel.

" _So_ , kau tidak melewatkan malam natal bersama keluarga mu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka sudah memiliki agenda masing-masing. Buktinya mereka tidak datang untuk sekedar melihat pertujunjukan ku kan?"

"Orang tua mu?"

"Mereka lebih memilih kencan berdua daripada memasuki dunia anaknya"

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau sendirian? Saudara mu?"

"Aku punya kakak laki-laki, dan pastinya dia melewatkan malam natal bersama pacarnya"

"Kalau begitu kau kosong sekarang?"

"Kosong?" ulang Zitao bingung. Mengernyit samar memandang pria Wu itu.

"Mau ikut?"

"Ke?"

"Taman kota, di sana ada pohon natal raksasa"

"Boleh"

" _Ok_ , _let's go_ "

Kedua orang itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan hall dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang penuh akan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Malam natal seperti ini tentu saja akan ramai, karena itu Yifan lebih memilih untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di apartemen temannya yang berada di dekat hall dimana Zitao dan grupnya menggelar pertunjukan.

"Sejak pertama aku penasaran, apa pekerjaan mu?" Tanya Zitao sambil merapatkan mantelnya karena udara yang dingin malam ini. Yifan sempat menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku seorang _pyrotechnic_ " ujarnya, dan membuang batang rokok yang di hisapnya ke jalan lalu menginjaknya pelan.

"Apa? Pyro..?" Dahinya berkerut-kerut dalam.

" _Pyrotechnic_ " Yifan mengulang.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu sebutan untuk pembuat kembang api"

"Eh?! Pantas kau tahu banyak tentang kembang api!" Zitao tampak senang dengan hal itu, karena saat ini kedua _onyx_ nya berbindar indah.

"Aku memimpim di sebuah perusahaan spesialis pertunjukan kembang api" katanya lebih jelas.

"Memangnya ada perusahaan seperti itu?"

"Jasa kami sering di pakai jika ada perheletan akbar, seperti tahun baru dan festival"

"Wow, ku rasa itu keren"

"Pernah dengar Lucy Show?"

"Ya ku rasa pernah. Kenapa?"

"Itu nama perusahaan yang kupimpin. Terkadang aku juga terjun membuat kembang api langsung"

"Kau Direktur di perusahaan itu?" Yifan mengangguk.

"Kembang api yang kau lihat saat Festival Tanabata kemarin tidak lebih bagus dari milik ku"

"Oya?" sebelah alis Zitao terangkat. Tertarik.

"Aku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus"

"Benarkah?"

"Bisa ku buktikan suatu saat nanti"

"Janji?" Zitao mengangkat kelingkingnya. Yifan hanya tersenyum miring dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking si cantik Huang.

Hanya dengan mengobrol di sepanjang jalan, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan taman kota. Terdapat banyak orang yang berada di sekitar pohon natal raksasa yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman kota. Ruki menggerutu kecil sambil mendekap buket bunga lily pemberian Yifan di dadanya.

"Mau mendekat?" Tanyanya. Yifan mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Terserah kau"

"Kalau aku tidak, aku mau duduk saja. Lagipula masih jam 11 malam"

"Kalau begitu kita duduk"

Zitao mengangguk kecil, berjalan rapat di samping Yifan. Dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini ia tidak mau terpisah dari pria itu. Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di otak Zitao, Yifan meraih tangan Zitao yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. Pemuda cantik itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Yifan. Mendadak wajahnya memerah, entah karena kedinginan atau rasa malu yang mulai merambat ke wajahnya.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Setelah menemukan kursi taman yang kosong untuk duduk.

"Sedikit"

Yifan memperhatikan ke sekeliling taman, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah stand kopi di sisi lain taman.

"Tunggu di sini" ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang hangat" ucapnya lagi lalu menepuk kepala Zitao pelan.

Si cantik Huang itupun hanya bisa menunggu di kursi taman. Ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kemana langkah Yifan, justru ia malah memandangi buket bunga lily yang berada di dekapannya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil, sambil sesekali menciumi bunga cantik berkelopak putih itu. Aroma harumnya membuat perasaan jadi tenang, dan terlebih bunga itu pemberian dari Yifan.

Zitao cepat-cepat mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas kepalanya. Melihat Yifan telah kembali dengan membawa 2 _paper cup_.

"Untuk mu"

Zitao menerima cangkir sedang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Susu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. Menoleh pada Yifan.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Punya mu?"

"Capucino, kenapa?"

"Curang, aku juga mau capucino"

"Kau masih kecil, lebih baik minum susu saja. _Ok_?"

"Humph" Zitao menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Lagi-lagi ia di anggap anak kecil, mentang-mentang dirinya lebih mudah beberapa tahun.

"Pipi mu merah, dingin?" tanya Yifan sambil mengusap pipi Zitao perlahan yang memerah.

Pemuda cantik itu kembali membeku di tempat, dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah! Ada _mistletoe_!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Sekaligus berusaha agar Yifan tidak sadar akan perubahan sikapnya. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Pria itu mengikuti arah pandang Zitao, pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjinjing sebuah keranjang sedang berisi hiasan natal dengan _mistletoe_ sebagai pemanisnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau tumbuhan itu adalah parasit?" Tanya Zitao.

"Ya, setiap natal tiba dia pasti ada dimana pun"

Zitao tertawa manis. "Karena hiasan natal identik dengan tumbuhan parasit itu"

"Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti parasit"

"Aku setuju!"

"Lalu apa kau tahu tentang mitos pada _mistletoe_?"

"Ng? mitos?" dahi Zitao berkerut samar, menatap Yifan bingung.

"Tidak tahu?" si cantik itu menggeleng.

" _Mistletoe_ … konon, orang yang memiliki hiasan tersebut bisa mencium orang yang di sukainya" kata Yifan menatap menerawang kearah pohon natal raksasa yang sejurus dengan kursi taman tempat mereka duduk.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap, tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau percaya?" Yifan kembali menatap Zitao.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli!" ucapnya, dan di letakkannya buket bunga lily beserta gelas susunya ke kursi taman.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil saat melihat pemuda cantik itu berseru memanggil wanita paruh baya yang membawa keranjang berisi hiasan natal tadi. Ia pun kembali menyesap capucino-nya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya santai.

"Aku dapat!" ucap Zitao saat kembali ke kursi dengan berlari kecil.

"Memangnya ada orang yang ingin kau cium?" Tanya Yifan sambil meletakkan gelas capucino-nya kembali.

"Ehh ya… ada" wajahnya kembali memerah, dan suaranya mendadak kehilangan volume sedikit deni sedikit.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak akan ku beritah" menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Membuat sosoknya terlimat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Yifan hanya tertawa pelan saat Zitao menjulurkan lidah padanya. Pria itu hendak menunduk untuk mengambil bungkus rokok di saku mantelnya saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya. Ia pun mendongak dan _cup!_

Bibir keringnya menempel pada bibir lain yang basah dan kenyal. Kedua belah bibir itu hanya saling diam, tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Selang beberapa menit, bibir kucing yang menempel erat di bibir kering Yifan itu menjauh perlahan. Dan kini sepasang iris Yifan yang berwarna ke abu-abuan bertatapan dengan _onyx_ Zitao yang berwarna pekat.

"Aku suka padamu" dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam Zitao mengucapkannya dengan cepat. Sementara jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu dan serasa akan meledak.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku karena cerita tadi kan?" kedua alis tebal Yifan terangkat samar.

Zitao menggeleng cepat.

"Oh…"

Dari respon Yifan tersebut, Zitao yakin jika pria itu akan menolaknya. Pemuda cantik itupun dengan lesu kembali duduk dan meminum susu hangatnya sampai habis lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hey"

Tanpa minat Zitao menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Zitao membeku saat sadar jika kali ini Yifan lah yang menciumnya. Jelas sepertinya pria itu lebih 'ahli' soal ciuman daripada dirinya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata saat Yifan menyesap bibirnya perlahan.

Dan ujungnya Zitao tidak pernah bisa menolak ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam itu. Ia membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja, merasakan sisa rasa capucino dan susu vanilla yang kini campur menjadi satu di mulut mereka.

 **END**

Ini nih sekuel dari Fireworks~

Selamat Natak bagi yang merayakan. Salam damai selalu ^^

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
